docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chip Off the Ol' Box
"Chip Off the Ol' Box" is the second segment of the twenty-seventh episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on September 6, 2013. Summary When Little Jack becomes nervous about performing by himself at Buddy the Dump Truck's birthday party, he overcomes his fear with some help from his friends. Recap Little Jack and Big Jack are practicing their juggling until Doc and Buddy show up. Buddy tells them that it's his birthday and Doc says they're having a party. Doc then asks the two jack-in-the-boxes if they could perform at Buddy's party. They say that they'd love to and Doc leaves to go to her clinic. After Doc leaves Donny appears kicking a soccer ball. But he accidentally knocks Big Jack over and then runs to see Doc hoping he didn't break it. Doc checks Big Jack over and says he looks fine. Donny is relieved to hear this and leaves. After Donny leaves, Doc tells Little Jack that they're setting up for Buddy's party. Little Jack asks everyone if they want to see a sneak peek of his and his dad's juggling jacks act. But something is wrong and Big Jack's crank hurts. Doc gives Big Jack a checkup and realizes he has a bent crank, which she didn't see at first. Doc can't straighten his crank by herself and needs to ask her dad, but he's not home right now. So they need to wait. With Big Jack out of commission, Little Jack learns that he must juggle alone. At first he is frightened and doesn't think he can do it by himself. But Big Jack sings him a song to comfort him and tells Little J that he believes in him. Everyone helps him practice. Cast *Kiara Muhammad as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly and Buddy *Jaden Betts as Donny McStuffins *Gary Anthony Williams as Mr. McStuffins *Brady Tutton as Little Jack *Tom Cavanagh as Big Jack Songs *No Matter What *I Feel Better Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript :Chilly: (Laughs) Birthday parties are great! You know, except when they're too crowded. 'Cause when they get too crowded, they get hot. When they get hot... (Gulp) I melt! Oh! On second thought, I don't like birthday parties at all! :Doc: Chilly, you can't melt, remember? :Chilly: Oh. (Laughs) You're right, Doc. Bring on the crowds! :Stuffy: (After he accidentally wraps himself up) Um... (Clears throat) Oops. (Giggles) I don't suppose Buddy asked for a dragon for his birthday? :Little Jack: I always thought that nothing could hurt my pop. :Big Jack: You know, Little J, even parents get hurt sometimes. We get sick, too. But I'll get better. So don't worry. :Stuffy: (to Buddy) This is from all of us. :Lambie: There's a gift receipt in the box if they're not the right size. :Buddy: Oh, new tires! Just what I needed! Oh, thanks, guys! Trivia *'Diagnosis': Bent-Crank-tosis *The "I Feel Better" song in this episode is a duet between Little Jack and Big Jack. *This is the second episode where someone has a Birthday. In this case, it's Buddy. The first was in "Hallie's Happy Birthday" (Hallie). *In this episode, Tom Cavanagh replaced Ty Burrell for voicing Big Jack. Gallery * Chip Off the Ol' Box/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Episodes where I Feel Better was sung Category:Episodes about Big Jack Category:Episodes about Little Jack Category:Season 2